Imprinted
by jinx120
Summary: Bra may have hunky Werewolf Goten to protect her and fulfill her needs.But will Goten be able to stop her dreaful fate from happening.But will he,when Vegeta doesn't even know they were togther? LEMON in later chapter. love, hate, betrayal and sorrow.R&R.
1. I refuse!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.**

**Okay, so this next fic is little bit like You Got Served/New Moon (which I sadly do not own) but without the vampires. (And when I mean a little I mean only the imprinting part.)**

**I'm not gunna ruin the fic for you but I promise you that it's going to be one of the best fic I've ever wrote.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review! **

**I****MPRINTED **

Chapter 1: I Refuse! 

"I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!!" Bra shouted at her father after refusing the sixth guy her father arranged for her to marry.

Bra, being the princess of Vegetasei was expected to take the tradition of her father choosing her mate, but all she wanted was to fall in love and have a family just like her mother and father.

But her father wanted something else "You have to follow the royal tradition!" Vegeta saw it as evidence to the people of Vegetasei that his father's words still live on. Vegeta went against his father's wishes when he bonded with Bulma and was ashamed of his actions. Although he wanted desperately to follow his father's wishes he would never think of a day he would ever regret being with his wife. When the people of Vegetasei heard about the bonding between the two they were wondering why the king allowed it to happen. He was loved and feared by his people and no one disobeyed his orders. Vegeta felt so mortified to what the people thought he swore to them that he will still carry on the tradition. "And I will not go against my word to the people of Vegetasei!"

Bra was fuming and wanted to make her father see that she doesn't want this "I am not a loan and I'm going to say this for the last and final time. .Who.." With that she turned around and was out the door slamming it shut behind her.

Before Vegeta could go after his daughter Bulma placed her warm hands on his and looked him in the eye "All she wants is a love marriage like ours, just let her have that at least." Vegeta found it hard to resist Bulma's want, but he wouldn't let his people down again. "Just think about it 'kay?" Vegeta looked at his wife and gave a little nod, then went to train in the G.R.

Bulma was left sitting there by herself. She was just about to ask Dominick, their guard, to go fetch her her notebook when she quickly remembered that the Son family would be coming tomorrow. When Dominick passed her the notebook she skipped past the pages until she found 22/7/09. Under it said:

SON FAMILY COMING!! GET LOADS OF FOOD!!!!

She quickly jumped off of her royal chair and was out the door in less than a minute, she speed walked down the corridor giving the normal "hello" "nice to see you..." "Good work" to whoever passed by. Unlike Vegeta who just ignored everyone Bulma treated her workers at the palace like family. She would even give them and extra pay-rise if they were obedient.

When she reached the chill room (where the workers/guards usually chill out when they're on their break or nothing to do) she luckily saw Chad and told him about the Son Family "so I need you to go to the shops and get nearly everything that tastes good. No sorry get three of everything that tastes and looks good. Take Bazz with you. He knows what Wolfs love to eat. He should be in the kitchen." She had to inhale a large amount of air before carrying on. "'kay?" Chad nodded his head once and went to get Bazz. "Quickly, please!" Bulma shouted hoping her heard. He did and shouted back "Will do!"

When Chad was out of site she turned to the rest of the workers and told them about Goku and his family coming. Even though the workers treated Goku and his family with loads respect last time they came Bulma still wanted to make it clear that just because they're wolves that doesn't mean they get treated differently. But there was no point in what she said because they were all too afraid of what will happen to them if they did treat the wolves with disrespect.

Everyone knew that the Son Family were one of the six remaining wolf packs in the galaxy and they were the strongest. An average wolf would be no match against a Seir but the Son family are just as strong as one. They could end the workers in an instant.

*********

On the ship to Vegetasei

"So, what is a Seir again?" Pan asked for the fifth time. "Pan this is the fifth time you've asked." Goten said, annoyed. "I know but I keep forgetting." she said, then turned to Goku for an answer. Luckily for her he had a lot of patients and was happy to explain it again "A Seir is just like a wolf. Strong, fast, agile, has all the abilities as a wolf, just doesn't take the form as one." "So they're just like a wolf but can't change into a wolf?" "Yes" "So they're hairy then?"

Goku let out a load laugh and smiled at Pan "No, they're just like humans but have the abilities as us" Hoping she would understand this time. "Ohhhhh! Why didn't you say that in the first place" she said laughing it off, just like Goku usually does.

"How much longer is it going to take?" Picollo said, squished between the two Saiyan brothers.

The ship wasn't great but it managed to fit everyone in. It took one month to get the parts and build it from scratch and three days for the decorations, pan insisted they decorate it to make it look good. She did a smashing job of it as well. It was bright orange on one side that slowly faded into a dark blue on the other side with yellow sparkles scattered randomly around it which added a glowing affect and SON FAMILY written in black along the side.

"We'll get there by tomorrow for shore."Gohan said, not taking his eye away from the arm wrestling match Goten and his Dad were having.

Goten was getting stronger, he was just as strong as Gohan. He would train nearly every day with Goku taking two senzu with them each time, mainly for Goku. Poor Chi Chi made enough food to feed the whole of Manchester for those boys even Videl had trouble making so much food for Gohan.

"It's a shame Krillin didn't come he would off enjoyed it" Videl said. "I know. Oh well, he must be having a good time in Malta."Gohan said making his way over to her. When he finally managed to squeeze himself into the small space next to her he whispered in her ear "And I bet 18 is keeping him really busy."

With Goten's wolf hearing he heard what Gohan said to Videl and let out a short laugh "Was that meant to be kinky or something because that was so lame. You know we all heard so there really was no point in whispering it."

Gohan grabbed the closest thing that was near him which was Videl's brush and launched it had his head. Goten saw it coming and caught it with his free hand. He looked at Gohan and gave him a winning smile and turned back to the match he and his dad were still having.

After a couple of seconds Goten needed a pee and was getting bored of the match that was still running, so with no power at all he slammed his father's hand against the table and went off to the toilet. "God. That boy gets stronger by the day." Goku said, proud of his youngest son.

**********

The next day at Capsule Corp.

Bulma had the workers running all over the place making shore everything was ready for when the Son family come.

"We've got the food and everything set up. There will always be someone in the kitchen like you asked and the rooms are all ready. Is there anything else that you would like to be done your highness?" Chad asked Bulma as they were getting ready for the Son family's arrival. "No. That is all. Thanks you Chad. You have been at great assistance." She said, giving him a warm smile. She placed her hand on his shoulder before leaving the room.

**********

"Come on Bra. You need to get ready before the Son family come." Darota said. "I need your help. I don't know what to wear." Bra told her while rummaging through her massive closet.

Darota made her way over to the closet and started helping Bra pick out some close.

Darota was like Bra's second mother. When Bra was four Bulma had to leave on a trip to earth for a year because her father was dying. During that year Darota cared for her, fed her and gave Bra that motherly love she was missing. Trunks and Vegeta did their best to look after Bra while Bulma was gone but they weren't that good. Bra grew close to Darota and looked up to her as a mother. When Bulma came back she saw how close Bra was Darota and was happy for her daughter when she told her how much Darota did her best to look after her. Bulma didn't see it as Darota taking her place as other people would, she saw just as Bra did. A second mother. Bulma was so grateful for what Darota did she asked her to be Bra's god mother and move into the palace. She wanted a room close to Bra's and that what's she got.

"Here we go." Darota said, pulling out a wonderful dark green top and a pair of green army camouflage quarter length jeans that would look lovely on her caramel tanned skin. "That's perfect. Thanks." Darota them off the hangers and handed them to Bra.

Bra closed the door making shore no one came in and slipped on the clothes. She took her wavy turquoise hair out of the messy bun she put it in before and let it down.

"Come on. Let's go see how your mum's doing." "She's proberly still making shore that the food is ready. You would not believe how much the Son family eat."

**In the next chapter...........**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Imprinted

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read my fic, it would have been nice to have reviews but I guess we all can't be picking. **

**Oh and I've decided to take out the You Got Served part. I've got a better idea. **

**Anyway, thanks again and keep reading. Enjoy!!!**

**Ages: Goten: 22, Bra 18, Trunks 23, Pan 18.**

**IMPRINTED **

Chapter 2: Imprinted!

Goku and his family had landed at the palace gates. Nearly everyone in the whole palace heard their landing.

"Finally we're here!" Chi Chi said, then pressed the "open" button which opened the ship door, letting the bright sun light beam through and hitting their eyes. Everyone immediately covered their eyes, they'd been up it space so long that the sight of the light hurt their eyes.

Goku was the first to come out. Still squinting his eyes he stretched his arms out and said "Arrrrr...... fresh air."

Slowly, one by one everyone started to come out of the ship. "Now that fells good" Picollo yawned. "___Whoa-oa-oa! I feel good, I knew that I would, now__.____I feel good, I knew that I would, now. So good, so good, I got you." Goten started singing and gave Picollo a playful wink when he said "I got you." Picollo looked at him and grunted, then turned back to the palace._

___Minutes later Bulma and Vegeta came out to greet them. _

_"__Oh my god, Chi Chi?" Bulma said running to give her old friends a hug, Vegeta following behind her at his own pace._

___While being squeezed by Bulma Chi Chi said "How are you?" Bulma pulled away to look at Chi Chi "Fine?" "Good, good"_

___Bulma and Chi Chi were so caught up in their own convocation that Bulma forgot to greet everyone else. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She moved over to goku and the rest and hugged them one by one, greeting each one with a quick and friend "It's nice to see you again" "You've changed so much." "I've missed you all." _

___Vegeta, who didn't really show much interest, just gave a small nod to all who greeted him. Goku was the only one he smoke to, even then it was a quick "Still haven't changed have you Kakarot."_

_"__Come on, let's get you inside." She turned around to face the five guards at the gates and said "get their bags and put them in their rooms." _

___Bulma leaded the way to the palace doors passing several guards on the way. Pan gave each and everyone a wink, only one returned one back. __OMG. They're all so fit____ Pan thought. Goten saw and whispered in her ear "They're just to look at, not touch." Pan blushed and turned her face, embarrassed her uncle saw._

___On their way into the main living room they bump into Bra and Darota. "Oh my god,Bra. You've gone so big. The last time I saw you was when you were this big" Chi Chi said merrily, putting her hand up to her waist, remembering how tall Bra was the last time she saw her. Bra gave Chi Chi a hug and said "How've you been Chi Chi?" _

___Goten was too busy taking in the size of the palace until her heard the sweetest voice he'd ever heard. His eyes quickly went to the beautiful girl standing in front of him._

___**Goten's POV**_

_My eyes locked on her, taking in all her glowing light that shone around her. She's so beautiful. The face of an angel, the eyes of a crystal, the body of a model and a heart of gold. My mind went completely blank. Everyone and everything in the room just went blank, except from the angel standing in front of me. The galaxy stood still, all the planets stopped spinning, revolving, moving. That instant I felt this feeling that no human can ever dream of. My heart filled with....love and passion, my mind was thinking of her and nothing else, I could smell the Chanel No.5 she was wearing and all I could hear was her sweet voice. Nothing else mattered, ____**my**________world stopped and now revolved around her. She held the key to my heart. Bra Vegeta Briefs. _

___**End of POV**_

___Bra made her way round to everyone, when she got to Goten.........._

___**Bra's POV**_

___He's...I feel like.....I don't know. Like...... It's so hard to explain. It's like I feel some connection with him. Not family connection but ......something's there. I feel it. When I look into his eyes it's like I've known him for years, like I know everything about him and how....kind an sweet and lovely and amazing he is._

___**End of POV**_

___They both stood there. Silent. Just looking deep into each other's eyes, sharing something they both can't describe._

___Their moment was soon broken by the 'clearing throat' sounds. "Errm...sorry. Nice to see you Bra." Goten said with his usual smile on his face. Bra returned the smile and thought to herself, __he's got the cutest smile ever._

_"'__Kay, we'll all get acquainted later on but for know I'm guessing you guys are hungry." Bulma said leading them all to the massive kitchen. Everyone follow. Except Bra and Goten. "Well I guess I'll see you later." Bra said with a warm smile on her face. "Yeah." Goten said, nodding, wishing Dende he would see her later. "Better get going before all the good food has gone. If they've eaten it all just tell Bazz I said to make you more food." She said, pointing toward the kitchen. "Will do." _

They were both about to get caught up in a trance again like before, but Bra quickly realised she had to meet up with her father for training. "Errr.I've got to go and train with my dad. I'll see you later." "He's in the kitchen right?" He asked, pointing a thumb over his shoulder to the kitchen. "Yeah" Bra knew what he was getting at and said "Come on then."

When Bra got into the kitchen she saw her father and said "Dad, isn't it time for our training?" Vegeta grinned, he thought Bra had forgotten. He leaded the way.

Just before Bra left the kitchen, she gave Goten one more glance and a smile, then followed her father out into the GR.

Goten took a seat next to his father and dived in to the feast place on the table. Goten was stuffing his face in with a chicken leg when Goku whispered in his ear "Vegeta won't be very happy." "Wote wot?" Was all that Goku heard. Goten swallowed his chicken and said before stuffing another one into his house sized mouth "About what?"He repeated. "About you imprinting on Bra." Goku said with a smile across his face.

Goten froze. How did his father know? He started to go red, wondering whether anyone else knew. Goku read his expression and said "Don't worry, just me and Gohan know. We won't tell. So how'd it feel?" "How'd you-" "We could tell. We went through the same thing remember." Goku said and asked again "How'd it feel?"

Goten was trying to put it a short and best way possible but the way he felt was just so hard to describe. His mouthed opened and closed several time,( looking like a fish) thinking he had the right words then thinking how far away from the feeling they were. "Hard to describe huh?" "Yeah. Well the only way I can say it was that it was the best feeling ever." "Well let's just hope Vegeta doesn't find out.... Or Trunks"

After that they both went back to eating half the kitchen.

Goten never actually thought about the consequences he would have to face if either Vegeta or Trunks knew. Although thinking back to when he first layed eyes on Bra, the way she made him feel was amazing. He was ready to take on any obstacle that came in the way. Even if it was his best friend, her overprotective father, even the whole world.

*************

"You're slacking!"Vegeta said midway a ki blast. Bra dodged it and sent several flying back.

Dodging all but one. Bra took this as an opportunity to land a kick to his back, sending him fly against the wall. Bra made her way over to him. "Really, 'cause I seemed to get you down easily" "Wrong!" Before Bra could quit pick up what Vegeta said, he kicked her behind the knee making her fall instantly to the ground.

After from fight for half an hour in 300 time gravity, Bra found it difficult to get back up. "Like I said. You're slacking!"

Bra always did what she could to please her father and it hurt her to see him displeased. She gathered the strength to sweep her father and pull herself back off the ground. Before Vegeta could hit the ground he back flipped and landed on his feet as if it was nothing.

Vegeta was never the one too have a full on convocation with either of his kids, he left that all to Bulma. But he could tell there was something wrong with Bra since Goku and his family came. "What?" she said, hating her father's gaze follow her towards the exit door. "Something's wrong!" It was more of a fact than a question but Bra answered anyway "Nothing. Just tired. I went to bed at 2 o'clock." "Well no one told you to."He said, knowing his daughter was telling a lie. Bra narrowed her eyes at him and said "Yeah they did. Mom did." Then left the GR slamming the heavy metal door behind her leaving an angry Vegeta looking at the spot Bra was at seconds ago.

************

After coming out of the GR Bra went to the kitchen, got a drink, sat down, and thought about Goten. She knew her father was right. She was thinking about Goten.

**Bra's POV**

Why? Why do I keep thinking about him? He's just a werewolf, nothing special. Arrrrrrrgh! Stop thinking about him Bra. He's just.........just.....just.

**End of POV**

Bra's thoughts were interrupted by Goten.

"Hey, can you tell me where the bottled water is?" He said. Bra looked up to see Goten with a sweet warm smile on his face, Bra returned one and pointed toward the cupboard sized fridge.

Goten got I drink, took a big gulp out of it leaving it half empty, sat down, and said "You 'kay?" "Yeh just finished training with my dad. Got to go have a shower after this" she said, lifting up her full water bottle. "I bet he push's you to your limits." Bra said after taking another small sip out of her bottles "To be honest, he goes easy on me. He doesn't tell me but I see the way he trains with trunks and the way he trains with me. Totally different." Goten let out a small laugh "Trust me. Even though my dad gives me all he's got, he just gives Gohan more." Bra looked at him up and down.

Goten was big. His muscles were big and sexy, not the massive ones that are so big you can see all the vanes but the perfect ones that are nice to touch and hold and feel. You could see his 8pack through his black t-shirt.

"I find that hard to believe." Bra quickly clamped her mouth shut when she realised she said her thought out loud. Goten chuckled and winked at her. "Thanks." Bra started blushing bright pink so she decided to change the subject. "So, it's been what five, six years since the last time we saw?" "Yeah, give or take a few years. How've you been Bra? You've grown so much." Goten was caught up in a gaze looking at Bra, seeing how much she's changed.

He was comparing her when she was little to what she looks like now. Her once ponytailed hair was now wavy and just past her shoulders. Her smooth, sharp facial features were once unnoticeable. "I could say the same Son Goten. I'm fine, just caught up in all the "royal tradition" crap."

"What "royal tradition?"" Bra never knew whether she should mention it to Goten. "It's 'kay you-" Bra felt bad so she told "My father wants me to have an arranged marriage." She looked down at the bottle and started fiddling with the label.

Goten felt dead. The thought of Bra marrying another man was heart breaking. To think that she would wake up to another man.

Bra said quickly "But I'm not doing it. I choose who I marry. Not my stupid father!" Bra's temper was rising along with her ki. Goten got up and moved next to Bra, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Bra it's okay." "No, it's not!" tears started rolling down her face. Goten wiped them with his palm and pulled Bra to his chest. She sobbed into his clothes making most of his should drenched, but he didn't care. It was hard for him to see Bra cry and although Bra would surely disagree, he would love to walk over to the GR and kill Vegeta.

Bra finally realised that she was in Goten's arms and looked up to see him looking straight at her. Neither of them moved. Just looked deep into each other eyes like they did the first time they met and behind all the tears and sadness, Goten saw warmth and hope and happiness. He smiled his "Goku smile" and brushed his hand gently against Bra's cheek. Bra slightly leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

"Goten!" Trunks shouted, heading toward the kitchen.

Bra quickly pulled away from Goten and gave him an apologetic look.

"Hey, oh hey Bra." Trunks said looking from Goten to Bra.

**You have to review to see what happens next.**

**Reviews people!!**


	3. He was the one causing her pain

**Ages: Goten: 22, Bra 18, Trunks 23, Pan 18.**

**IMPRINTED **

Chapter 3: He was the one causing her pain.

"Hey, oh hey Bra." Trunks said looking from Goten to Bra.

"Hey Trunks." Bra and Goten both said in unison. "I better take that shower. See ya." Bra said, more to Goten than Trunks.

After Bra went Trunks and Goten went back to sparring.

***********

**The next day.**

Bra was in her Piano room playing Beethoven Fur Elise.

********

Meanwhile Goten just came back from his tour of the town and was heading to Trunks' room when he heard the sweet sound of a piano. He followed the sound and came to blue hair women playing the best version of Beethoven he had ever heard.

He was stood there for 10 whole minutes watching her hands flow over the keys and the wonderful sound of the music. Goten never wanted to admit it but he loved the sound of the piano. Chi Chi had one and always played it when Goten was little to make him go asleep. He knew almost every song there was that can be played by piano (which is nearly every). He was so caught up in it that he didn't notice that he was being watched by Darota.

Darota knew what that he had imprinted. She had seen it so many times that she was practically and expert. She went up closer to Goten and said "You know, she loves playing piano."

Darota made Goten jump and turn around so fast he almost lost his balance. "Ermm. I was just listening." "I saw before the way she was looking at you. She has deep feelings for you, as you her. Her being the princess will make things hard but like they say "the courses of true love never runs smooth."With that she left Goten standing there, thinking about what she said.

"You'll grow to love her." Bra said from behind Goten, making him jump again. This time he managed not to fall. He turned around to see Bra standing before him with a smile that lit up the room.

Goten felt his heart starting to beat faster. "Your......amazing." Bra started to blush and said "Thank you. I'm nothing compared to Darota. She can play all day without getting any wrong." Goten doubted that. "I doubt it. I didn't hear you mess up once." Goten said, with a smile from ear to ear.

Bra's thought _awwww. He looks so cute._ "Well that because Darota taught me this big secret." Bra beckoned Goten to bend down so she could whisper it in his ear. He did so and Bra said "If you mess up, carry on going like nothing happened."

They both laughed. Bra sat back down on her chair and patted the seat next to her, signalling Goten to accompany her. He did as she asked. "So how was your tour of the town?" "Well, it would have been a whole lot better if the guy didn't keep picking his noise every 5 minutes." Goten made a discussed face at the memory. Bra made a similar face and squealed "Ewwww. Didn't anyone say anything?" "Yeh. Me and Gohan told him that if he kept downing that then no one would be with him" "Really? I bet you said it a bit meaner." Bra said in between laughs. "Yeah."

Seeing Bra laugh made Goten feel warm inside. "So how long have you been playing the piano?"Goten was truly interested_. It must have token her years to play like that. _"When I was 5 I heard Darota got it for me when I was 5 and got me a professional tutor. Since then I've been in love with it." "Can you teach me a bit of Beethoven Fur Elise? Or will that be too hard to learn on my first go." Bra was more than willing. "Well on my first try I learned love story. So do you want to try that? It's quite easy if you really want to try." "Yes please."

Bra was surprised at how much Goten was so different and kind and genuinely interested. All the guys she met never once paid any interest in her hobbies just her royalty and her body, but not Goten.

They spent a whole hour learning Love story. They didn't even notice the time, just that they were enjoying hem selves. Goten kept on hitting a C instead of an A #. Which made Bra giggle every time.

"Princess Bra. Hayden asked to inform you that you have training to attend to with him in 15 minutes." Bra's guard said. "Tell Hayden I'll be there soon. Thank you Ramon." Bra said keeping an eye on Goten. Ramon Bowed before exiting.

"Well I better get going. I hope we can carry on some time." Bra said, wishing he said yes. "I would love to. You busy tomorrow?" "Only in the afternoon. So tomorrow morning it is." She said before giving Goten a warm smile, then walked out.

Goten sat there with a massive smile on his face, thinking about Bra and how he wished that they could play all day. _Wow. She's awesome plus she is the best piano player I have ever heard. I can't wait for tomorrow....... _Goten thought.

While Goten got caught up in his thoughts Bra was watching him.

**Bra's POV.**

He's so sweet and different. Look at him, so cute just sitting there thinking. I wish I could know what he was thinking. He's a fast learner too way better than me on my first go. Crap! Hayden's waiting.

**End of POV.**

After Bra trained with Hayden and Goten sparred with Trunks and Vegeta, everyone went out for a family dinner to River View Chinese. Of course Goten, Pan and Bra sat next to each other and talked about which food was the best. Them being Saiyan' made it hard to pick their best 10.

*************

The next day Bra woke up at 9:30, she always woke up early. She had a quick shower, got changed, ate breakfast, called her friends just to remind them about the sleep over, and then went into her Piano and started practising River Flows In You.

*************

Goten's room was next to Trunks' which was down the hall from the Piano room. Goten was woken up by the sound of the beautiful sound of the piano. He looked at his bed side clock that read had a shower got dressed and then made his way to the Piano room.

When he got there he saw Bra playing River Flows In You by Yiruma with her eyes closed and with no sheet to play off. River Flows In You was one of Goten's favourite songs, it was the one Chi Chi played for him whenever he was sad.

Bra knew that Goten was behind her so she turned around whilst still playing the piano and said with a warm smile on her face "Good morning. Ready for your lesson?" Goten let out a small chuckle and started making his way over to her and sat down beside her.

A couple of minutes later Bra finished "Finished." She turned so that she was facing Goten and said "You ready for your second lesson?" "Yes ma'am." Goten smiled. Bra placed her hands on the keys and was about to start the first note when she heard Goten's stomach grumble. She couldn't help a smile and said without taking her eyes off the keys "You had breakfast?" Goten patted his stomach, thinking about food made him hungry "No."

"Ramon." Bra said. Fraction of a second later Ramon walked through the door, bowed his head and asked "Yes princess?""Bring me some breakfast for Goten." He bowed again before leaving.

"Thanks." Goten said, and then placed his hands on the piano keys ready to start. Bra placed her hand on top his and said "They won't be long with your food so let's just wait. And it's not good to play on an empty stomach, well for me anyway."

Br a quickly remembered that she had her hand on his and moved it away and placed them on her keys, trying to make it not too obvious. But Goten saw and a smile from ear to ear spread across his face. "You sure?" "Yeah. I got all day."

"So Goten how is school?" Bra cursed herself for asking such a stupid question. _The last thing he wants to talk about is stupid school._ Goten actually didn't mind talking about school, if it was anyone else Yeh but 'cause it was Bra he would tell her anything she wanted to know. "It's quite boring actually. Although when I do get my holidays I want to go back 'cause I'm so bored and I miss chillin'." "I was home tutored until I was 8." "Wow! I've always wanted to know what it would be like to be home tutored." "Trust me. It's like prison. Only, you get to wonder around the palace whenever you want and I got to mess up Trunks' room." "Why what did you do in his room? Find all his naught magazines?" "'kay. Well-" Bra was interrupted by a knock on the door. She turned around to see Ramon and two other soldiers carrying two plates each. She nodded for them to come in; Ramon got the table from the corner of the room and put it in front of Goten, the two soldiers following behind and placing the 4 plates on the table and left the room after saying "Hope you enjoy your food sir."

Bra watched Goten dig into his food like he did at the restaurant the night before. "'Kay. I'll talk while you eat." Goten swallowed his food them said before shoving another houseful of food in his mouth "Okay." "I was about 5 when I started getting home tutored, and you know 5 year olds. They like to adventure. So whenever I went near Trunks' part of the Palace. You know, that whole hall and around the corner. He would always shout. But when he went on a school trip when I was 8 and was still getting home tutored. So when I had a substitute 'cause my teacher was ill, I told her that I have break and lunch for a whole hour each when it was half an hour for break and an whole hour for lunch. On my break I went to my mum's lab and got this thing that allows you to get in Trunks' room. Mum built it just for emergencies. Then on my lunch I went to one of my nanny's and said that I would be in my room if she needed me. Of course I knew if she did have a problem she wouldn't come to me. So then I went to Shane who was in on the plan as well and then we went into Trunks' part and unlocked his doors and got into his room. It was neat ......... for a boy. So I searched his room, moved things around and hid them so that he knew someone had been in his room. I know, why would I want him to know? Because I wanted to piss him off and me having an alibi that I was in my room he couldn't blame me. If he did I would have Noshine, my nanny, as my witness. So back in his room, Shane and I were messing with his stuff when I found these magazines under his pillow. It took me a while to understand what they were so I flicked through them and guess what I found. Pictures of naked women." By the time Bra was up to this part of the story Goten had finished all 4 plates. "So what'd you do?" he asked. "The same thing any 8 year old girl would do. Shane and I came up with this really funny plan. We placed them all neatly on his bed and I wrote a note saying: Tut Tut Tut. You've been a naughty boy Trunks Vegeta Briefs. You're lucky it was just me that found them. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. I won't tell if you won't. xoxo. Then we left. I went back to my lesson and Shane went back to the chill room." "What did Trunks do when he got home?" Goten was getting really into the story. He had a little smirk on his face, wondering what Trunks did next. "Well he couldn't do anything. If my mum found out she would go mad, if my dad found out he would be more annoyed that mad, and if the whole palace knew some would think nothing of it, some would think he's nasty or some would proberly tease him. Like he would want that. But the look on his face when he came out of his room was priceless. It was like he was going to explode and when we all sat down for family dinner he was acting all weird. He kept asking his guards if anyone had been in his area but they just kept saying no. Of course Trunks was pissed. He knew they were nit guarding but he couldn't say why. But it was a laugh." The memory made Bra burst into hysteric along with Goten who could just imagine the look on his face. "Have you told him that it was you?" "No! He would kill me. Promise you won't tell." She said between laughs. "Promise."

After they both calmed down Bra remembered "Oh yeah. Your lesson. Come on."

They spent nearly two hours practising and to Bra's surprise he was getting better. By the time they had finished it was quarter past 2. She never realised time had gone so fast. After talking for another 30 minutes she went to Darota's room and told her about Goten getting better and that they had to go shopping really quickly for the slumber party. They got ready and when off to the shops.

***********

Pan and Trunks were watching one of Jet Li's films.

"See, he's good." Trunks said, he loved Jet Li , Bruce Lee and Tony Jar movies. Pan raised one brow and said "Good?" I can do that with my eyes closed. "Well that's because you're a seir. He's a human." "My point exactly. No wonder your crap. Your expectations are low." Trunks raised his brows and said "What?" "You heard me." Pan smirked.

She had always had a little part of her that liked Trunks but she kept telling herself that he was family. But she didn't know he had the same feelings and he kept telling himself the same thing.

"Pan Gohan Son, you are going to get your ass kicked." Trunks said, slamming a cushion in her face, causing her to fall back onto the chair. "Oh you are in so much trouble!"

Pan and Trunks fought for at least 10 minutes. Both hitting and receiving hits.

************

Goku, Vegeta and Picollo were in the kitchen eating.

"So, how've you been Vegeta? Still training a 100 times a day?" Goku said while inserting a whole chicken's leg into his mouth. "Ha. Which is more than I can say for you Kakarot. Sitting around on your lazy ass. Getting your harpy to make you food none stop." "Hey. Chi Chi's not a harpy. How would you like it if I called Bulma a harpy?" Goku said a little bit like a child. Vegeta's smirk disappeared instantly. Although he never told Bulma he loved her or did anything romantic he still wouldn't stand for people calling her names besides him. "Call her that. But let's see what I, Trunks, Bra, Bulma and the rest of my first class soldiers say about it."

Gohan, Goku, Goten and Picollo could each take on a seir, but Trunks, Vegeta, Bra, Bulma and the whole palace was a definite no. They would be dead by the time they made it to the royal part of the palace.

The palace was split up into certain sections. On the outsides and the first section of the palace was guarded by guards and workers. In the second sections was guarded with more strong and higher class guards and warriors. In the third section was the royal section, which was guarded by first class solders and warriors and only the royal family and family such as the Son family could enter.

"Hey. What's up?" Trunks asked taking a seat next to Vegeta. "Kakarot was calling your mother a harpy." Vegeta smirked. Knowing Trunks was over protective with his mother and Bra just like his father.

Trunks looked at Goku and said "A harpy?" "Well he called Chi Chi one" Goku said defensively. Goku didn't really want to get into a fight with Trunks although he knew he would be though to fight but he could do it. And getting on the wrong side of a seir is the last thing you want to do. Trunks looked back at Vegeta, knowing Goku wasn't the type to call Bulma a harpy for no reason. Hell. He was scared of her himself. Trunk gave Vegeta a knowing look and said "Don't get me involved." Then was out the room within a second.

Vegeta gave Goku his normal death glare and Goku sticking his tongue out at his. He won.

************

Chi Chi, Bulma and Videl had gone shopping to by some clothes for themselves and were on their way back, as were Br and Darota.

"Oh hey Darota. You went shopping?" "Yeh. I had to get the stuff ready for my sleep over today." Bra said, giving Videl and Chi Chi a quick smile. "Sleep over?" Bulma usually had the tendencies to forget things now and then. "The sleep over with Eva, Leccey, Paige, Damien and Pan." "Oh yeah. Sorry." "Anyway, mum I got to go. Videl do you know where Pan is?" Videl smiled and said "Yeah she should be with Goten training." Bra turned around to the guards standing at the kitchen doors and said "Coola. Get Noshine, Robyn and Chloe to get my sleepover ready in my main room. Oh, and get Brooke to do my bedroom into sleep over material. Only Brooke. They'll need these." Bra said handing him 5 massive bags of sweets, candy, decorations, movie and other stuff. With that she went off looking for Pan.

On her way to the Yard she passed Sam, one of her soldiers, and said "Sam, when my friends come. Could you get Ramon or Taiya to escort them to my section?" Giving her a little nod he went off to inform the guards of the princess' wishes.

When Bra finally got outside, she saw Pan and Goten right at the back sparring. The yard was bigger that the palace and would take her a good 15 minutes to walk to where they were so she flew there.

By the time Bra got there Goten and Pan had finished and were sat down on the floor. Goten had his back to her and Pan was facing her. She put her index finger pointing up against her life, signalling her to be quite while she creeps up on Goten. But it was no good. He knew she was behind him, he could sense her ki. When she was about to say _BOO!_ Goten turned around and said "Bra." He stud up and went over to her. A soon as he stud Bra's eyes went straight to his bare chest. She'd seen loads of the warriors and her father and Trunks with no tops in but it was different. She didn't feel the way she did with Goten with them.

The hot tan made his 8-packed chest look even hotter. She felt like running her fingers over the lines and touching his muscles. _Hold me close against his sexy muscles, press me close against your chest. Goten Son. Stop it Bra. No! Don't think like that!_ She almost let out a whimper when she told herself not to think like that.

Goten followed her eyes to his chest and couldn't hold back a smirk that would make Vegeta look like nothing. She saw the smirk from the corner of her eye and looked up at him. _Oh my god! He looks so sexy and fit and hot. If he stands there with that smirk on his face any longer I might not be responsible for what happens next,_ Bra thought.

They both just stood there, Goten looking at Bra looking at his chest.

"Earth to Bra." Pan said. Bra blinked several times before saying "Sorry, I'm miles away." She laughed sheepishly. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to help get the slumber party ready.........After you have a shower." Pan laughed and said "Still the same ole Bra. Let me get a shower then we can go." "'Kay."

Pan flew off towards the palace leaving Goten and Bra locked in a gaze, again. Goten was the first to speak "So, a sleep over. Can I come?" Bra was about to say no but then she quickly thought she might as well have a little fun. "Yeah. It will be fun." Goten then put on his adorable puppy eyes and placed his bottom lip on his top and said in a cute baby voice "But I'm shy. Am gunna be the only boy." Bra couldn't help an "Awww." Escape her mouth. He looked so adorable, Bra was goin' to mess with him but she just couldn't even try when he was looking so innocent and cute "No you're not. Damien is coming, he's a boy."

Goten saw the effect he was having on Bra but a little part of him wanted to play with her more. He took a step closer so that they were inches apart and reached and slowly placed his palm on her face. Just like he did in the kitchen the day he first arrived. The memory flashed back to Bra and she couldn't help but replay it by leaning into his palm and taking a step closer. Now they were chest to chest. Bra was about to take his hand when she remembered that Pan was proberly out of the shower know and was waiting for her. "Pan's proberly waiting I better get going." "'kay." Just before Bra was about to fly off he said "So you really mean it? I can come?" She turned around and smiled "That's what I said." Then she set off.

************

The main room was decorated; the table was full of food and even had a milk chocolate and white chocolate fountain. Everyone had arrived and was settling in to the sweet atmosphere. Pan and Goten really hit it off with the rest of the gang. Damien kept looking at Goten and checking him out every now and then through the movie,The last house on the Left, although Goten paid no attention to it but in Bra. They sat opposite each other, both glancing at the other at every chance they got. Paige and Eva were watching them and knew that there was something there.

Eva, Bra, Paige, Damien and Leccey, had been friends since they were 8. There were no secrets between any of them and even if there was, it wasn't a secret for long. They always stood by Bra and were helping her through the "royal tradition". And Bra didn't have to worry about them just being her friend because she was the princess or because she was rich, because all their parents owned different worldwide companies.

Paige's parents owned the GTWW (Gomenzz Technology World Wide); they created the flying car, the jet pack, the house car which is a car that can transform into a house, and the bike that can transform into a jet. Eva's parents own the THW (Thymine House Workers); they're computerised robots that take on the duties of a maid. Clean, cook, wash the dishes, she's even got a built in washer/dryer to wash the clothes in. And Leccey's and Damien's parents are both partners in the WCS (World Computer Systems); they created the shut down house system which is a iron metal wall that covers your house when you press the emergency button and the high powered brain system that controls every computerised system there is in the whole of Vegetasei and has 1,000 Tera Bites. All of which are well known and have invested in several other companies.

The movie finished and Bra was about to put in another movie when Paige said "Why don't we play truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command or promise." Paige gave Eva a wink; Eva knew she had something up her sleeve. "'Kay. But..... Whatever someone says you have to do it." Bra said giving Leccey a quick "like you" look, she always missed her go if she didn't like the dare.

"I don't get it." Goten said. He'd heard of the game before but had never played it. He'd thought it was too girlish but if it was for Bra he would do it. "Well you pick whether you want a truth dare, double dare, kiss, command or promise. And we pick something for you to do. So if we spin the bottle-" "The bottle." Damien said, interrupting Bra. He went off to get a bottle while Bra explains. "So if we spin the bottle and it lands on you, you chose which one you want." "truth, dare, double dare, kiss, command, promise." He said. "Yeh. If you pick dare we spin the bottle again and if it lands on ... Leccey, she has to dare you to do something like go up to my guard and slap him or something. Oh and you only get to chose out of the dares and stuff once. You can't choose them again." She said laughing at the last bit along with everyone else.

Damien came back with a bottle and a bottle of WKD (Blue). "Where the hell did you get that from." Eva asked. "From Bra's cupboard." Everyone turned to Bra and raised a brow, even Goten. She tilted her head to one side and gave out a little sheepish laugh. "You got any more." Paige asked. Bra nodded slowly and said "Only one bottle of Gold Flakes and Baileys." Goten gave her the same smirk he did outside only this one was a little bit naughtier. This was a side of Bra he'd never seem........and quite liked.

Paige came back with a bottle of Gold Flake Vodka and Baileys in her hand. No one even noticed she'd gone. " 'kay. We have to share between two. I'm sharing with Eva, Leccey you share with Damien and Bra you share with Goten. Or Pan can share with Bra." "No thanks. No offense but I like to have y own" "Okay. Which one do you want?" Bra and Goten looked at each other and said "Baileys" "Vodka" at the same time. "We can have Baileys." Goten said, not minding. "No, it's ok. We can have Vodka." "No, I-" "Wait!" Leccey shouted. "Have you got any more?" Bra let out a little chuckle and pointed to her bed. Leccey went over to her bed and searched it. "Were?" Bra got up and said waving the bottle of Baileys "Anyone want this?" Pan shouted "Yes." before anyone could say anything. Bra handed it to her, walked over to her bed and entered a code. Suddenly the little desk table next to her bed turned around into the wall and on the other side was a little stack of Baileys, Gold Flakes, Caribbean Twist, WKD, Malibu Caribbean White Rum, Blue Bacardi Breezer, Aftershock Red and Sourz Cherry. "Bra Vegeta Briefs. Tut tut tut." Bra bent down, picked up the Blue Bacardi Breezer, hit the wall which then spun back around to reveal a bed side desk and sat back down next to Goten.

Goten chucked and said "Guess I'm not the only one who loves drinks." "Love them." Bra laughed. "Come on. Let's start." Bra inserted the second movie to drown the sound of them so that no one could hear them. "So, Ladies first. So Damien you're up." Paige said, laughing at her own joke. Damien fake smiled and said "Ur telling me. You're more a guys, I got it." He spun the bottle and leaned back against the chair. The bottle landed on Pan. "I pick ....... truth." "Awww. You're such a wimp." Damien said shaking his head in disappointment. "No am not. I just know what you guys are going to do to me if I pick a dare." "Truth. Okay, have you ever gone further than kissin' with a boy?"

Goten's eyes went straight to Pan within an instant and gave her a "You better not have" look. He was quite protective over Pan. He and Pan were like brother and sister, he was only 4 years older than her. Pan ignored Goten and looked at the rest of them "Yes. But not what you think. We only did some heavy making out."

When Pan said yes Goten's nostrils started to flare and his jaw locked. Bra was even scared. But when she finished he let out a big sigh and his jaw relaxed. Leccey looked at him and said "Wow. Calm down Goten. It's not like you're so innocent yourself. You're sexy and you're telling me you haven't had sex?"

Bra suddenly felt light, she felt this lump in the middle of her throat and this weird pain in her heart, like it was going to sink. Bra didn't even want to imagine Goten having sleeping with another girl. She wanted to be the only girl, even though they weren't going out she still felt this strong feeling and knew that he felt it too. They had a connection, a connection that was only between them no one else.

Goten felt this weird sort of pain in his heart and suddenly looked at Bra. She had her hand over her heart like she was in pain then Goten knew what it was. It was her.

**Goten's POV**

She's feeling the pain, because of me. I'm causing her pain. I fell like killing myself. The girl i love and would die for was hurting because of me. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

**End of POV**

His jaw started to tense and he looked back at Leccey. He wasn't going to lie, that would hurt her more....... which meant it would hurt him. "Yes. I have had sex with a girl, I'm not goin' to lie but i never knew how meaningless it was until now." The last part was directed at Bra.

Be looked at her and knew she still was upset. He felt like jumping off a cliff. He wanted her to look at him but she was just starring at the floor.

Bra wasn't angry at him, she was just........... Hurt and disappointed.

**Bra's POV.**

He told the trust which means a lot to me, he actually cares about me. But that still doesn't make it right. He was all over some other girl and touching her and kissing her and.......... But why did he have to, I wanted to be his first and his mine. It hurts me to know that he was someone else's before.

**End of POV.**

Bra's eyes started to fill with tears, she thanked god that the lights were off so that no one could see her cry. But Goten felt it, the hurt and disappointment. He so desperately wanted to go up to her and hold her and tell her it was nothing. She's the one he loves, not that girl.

"I need to go toilet." She said while getting up and heading to the bathroom. Goten was about to get up and follow her when he quickly remembered he wasn't the only one in the room.

**What is Goten going to do? Okay so I need your help people. Shall Goten and Bra make up and kiss or shall she stay mad at him and have some fun? **

**Reviews, Reviews!**


	4. Hidden jealousy

**Ages: Goten: 22, Bra 18, Trunks 23, Pan 18.**

**Thanks again and keep reading & reviews.**

**IMPRINTED **

Chapter 4: hidden jealously

Bra's eyes started to fill with tears, she thanked god that the lights were off so that no one could see her cry. But Goten felt it, the hurt and disappointment. He so desperately wanted to go up to her and hold her and tell her it was nothing. She's the one he loves, not that girl.

"I need to go toilet." She said while getting up and heading to the bathroom. Goten was about to get up and follow her when he quickly remembered he wasn't the only one in the room.

**********

In the bathroom.

Bra looked at herself inside the mirror and said "He slept with her. That has to mean something. You don't just have sex for nothing. Or is he just like the rest. Pretend like they love you, get you to think that and once you're in bed with them they say you're no good and then piss off to another girl."

**Bra's POV.**

"I don't expect him to tell me the truth. I mean who am I to him? Yeh the princess but that means nothing to him, he's from earth." I knew he was the same as them.......... But we shared something, something that I feel deep inside my heart, my soul.... in me. We shared something in the kitchen and when I saw him an in the yard.

**End of POV.**

After cleaning herself up she went outside and took her seat next to Eva and looked at Goten. He was looking at her, he put wanted to go over to her and say "I love you, not her. I was stupid. I'm sorry." but couldn't. Bra looked at him, underneath everything she still felt something there, a connection that she had never shared with any of the men her father chose for her. But he hurt her, he made her upset and no one makes a princess upset, even if your father wasn't Vegeta.

"So fill me in." She said to Eva. "Paige chose promise and Pan made her promise that she will tell and do whatever well tell her to do" Bra looked at Pan and said "That's a stupid promise." Pan looked up from the bottle to Br and said "If it lands on her again I've got a surprise." Pan said with a smirk on her face.

**********

Gohan and Videl were in their room watching The Orphan while Goku, Trunks, Picollo and Vegeta were out of Town on the Amazing Fighting World Cup Games, and Bulma and Chi Chi were at the spar getting a full body massage and hot pebble stones.

"Oh, come on V. No one is here to interrupt us. And I'm really really dyeing to taste you." Gohan said, sliding one hand up Videl's skirt and slowly brushing her thigh. A small moan escaped her mouth, turning Gohan on even more. He pushed her down on the bed and brushed his hard member against her thigh, causing another loud moan. "Goten, stop it." She said, hating being teased, she wanted him. Now! "You don't like being teased do you V." He said, wanting to tease her more. Videl wanted him to know what it felt like to be teased so she slid her hand don his back, down his side, and in his pants. She started to slowly rub his manhood, keeping at the same pace. Gohan groaned and said huskily "V, I need you."

**************

At the spar with Chi Chi and Bulma.

Both were drifting off into a peaceful day dream, both lost in their own thoughts. Chi Chi had never had a full body massage before, well not by professional people anyway. Bulma pulled herself out of her daze and ordered a sweet margarita for her and Chi Chi. "Arrrrr. This is the life. I would love to have this 24:7." Chi Chi said, learning on her elbows looking at Bulma. "That can be arranged." Bulma said, not taking her eyes off the margarita she was sipping.

**********

At the Games.

"These people are nothing." Vegeta said, looking down on the fighters. "Come on Vegeta. They're all Seir's like you. What the problem." Goku said, stuffing his face with a hot dog. They had their own hotdog stand and the best seats money couldn't even buy. "I am stronger than them Kakarot. I could kill any one of them instantly." "Well it would be pretty easy then wouldn't it? Because I doubt they're going to hit their king." Vegeta gave Goku his normal death glare and said through his teeth "I would love to fight you down their Kakarot. I will show you just how stronger and better than you I am." "Now that would be cool. A one on one Wolf VS Seir." Trunks said, taking a god look at the two and taking a guess which one would win. Vegeta looked at his son and wondered why he was so stupid some time. "Of course I will win brat. Kakarot is no competition for me."

************

Paige spun the bottle and it landed on Bra. "Truth." "Easy. Have you ever pleasured yourself?" Paige said with a smirk on her face, she knew Bra had never but it was embarrassing for her and the look on her face was priceless. "Ewww. That is totally gross Paige. No, I haven't pleasured myself." She couldn't help but look at Goten; she just wanted to see the look on his face. To her surprise he was sad. She could feel it in her heart. She wanted to tell him to stop being upset but she wasn't going to let her feelings get I the way of her fun and herself.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Damien. "Dare of course." He said with a smile on his face. "Okayyy....Err......i got it. I dare you to go up to my guard and talk dirty to him." Br said putting on a smirk even Vegeta could trump. They all got up and made their way to the guards down the hall.

On the way Goten walked next to Bra and whispered so that only Bra could hear "She meant nothing. I was young and wanted to try. I'm not going to lie to you Bra. But your-" he was cut off by bra's hand. "Goten, people don't just go round having sex for nothing. It had to mean something and I'm not saying you have to save yourself but don't ever say it meant nothing because it had to. Goten I'm not your girlfriend or anything special –" but she wished she was. To him. "- all I'm saying is don't say it meant nothing." Tears started to fill her eyes again. Goten saw and wished he could wipe them away, but that meant hurting her more and that was the last thing he wanted to do. So he put his hands in his pockets and walked by her slowly, watching her wipe her tears away from the corner of his eye.

They all came to a halt when Damien walked up to one of the guards and brushed his hand across his face "Hey sexy. I want you to ride me. Ride me like I'm a bad bad boy." Damien said, biting his lip. The guard stumbled away from Damien and said "Come near me again and I'll kill y-" He was cut off by the site off Bra. She squeezed her way through her friends and said to the guard "Kill him? You'll be dead by the time you even touch him."

Everyone was laughing their heads off at the look on the guars face. They all went back to the room and Damien spun the bottle. It landed on Goten. "Double dare." He looked up at Bra to see her looking at him. "I double dare you to give Bra a French kiss."

Bra looked at Damien and said "I should have let that guard kill you." It's not that she didn't want you kiss him; she just didn't want him to feel her or touch her he way he did to that girl. Goten's heart sank when she said that to Damien, now he wanted to cry. _She hates me. Arrrrr. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? _He thought. Bra suddenly felt a sting in her heart. She looked deeper into his eyes, like the first day they saw and saw ache. She so desperately wanted to put all her passion in the kiss but she wasn't going to fall that easily, she told herself.

She leaned over and pressed her soft lips against his, she couldn't help but slightly open her mouth and brush her tongue against his bottom lip. It took him by surprise but he did the same, both slowly entering their tongues deeper into each other's mouth. Soon they were exploring with their tongue, she tried her best not to put her feelings into it but it was so hard. She had to admit that he was a brilliant kisser but then the thought was crushed by another thought of the girl and Goten doing the same thing. She pulled away, gasping for air. Goten felt warm until she pulled away. He knew she still had feelings for him and that she didn't completely hate him, he felt hope. "That good enough for you." Bra said, turning so she could face Damien. He just smiled and spun the bottle again.

Pan looked at Goten and mouthed "What was that?" She wasn't fooled. She knew her uncle very well and knew something was going on between them.

They carried on drinking and having fun all night. Talked and some even revealed their darkest secrets. They all woke up the next morning with massive hang over's. In the morning they all went home, leaving Bra, Pan and Goten to get rid of the bottle and have showers. Goten and Pan went back to their room and Bra went to hers.

***********

"What was that last night Goten?" Pan said, remembering her asking Goten but he never did answer. Goten stood outside him room and said before going in "Nothing." "Don't yo-" "Pan. I don't want to talk about it." Goten nearly shouted. He went into his room, slamming the door behind him.

**Goten POV.**

What have I done? I should have picked dare or command. Shit. No. You did the right thing. She deserves to know the truth. She still has feelings for me, I can still show her how much I love her.

**End of POV.**

************

Later that day Trunks wanted to go to watch a movie in the cinemas with Pan.

He was standing outside her door, thinking of a way to put it.

Pan was going to go check on Bra when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal Trunks standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Trunks. What's up.?" "I err. Just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with me in the cinemas?" He said hesitantly. Pan looked at Trunks as a brother and thought of it as nothing more but two friends goin to watch a movie. "Yeh why not." She grabbed her Bag and followed Trunks to the limo.

**********

Bra was sitting in her room, wondering whether she should go and talk to Goten or avoid him. She was in two mind and was very frustrated so she went to the person she always did when she was in need of help. Darota. She didn't bother knocking; she just went straight in and sat on her bed while Darota came out of the bathroom. Darota didn't have to ask Bra if she was okay, the look on her face told it all. Darota pushed her bag off the bed and sat next to Bra and said "What is it Bra." Bra found it easy to talk to Darota; she knew she would always look at a problem from all sides. "You know like I have feelings for Goten." "And he has feelings for you." "Yeh. Last night Paige, Damien, Leccey and Eva came round and were we were playing truth, dare, double dare, kiss command or promise. And he chose truth and he admitted that he had sex with a girl." "Hunny, he's a very handsome boy and he's from earth. You can't expect him to not have sex." "Yeh but then he said it meant nothing. You don't have sex for no reason, it has to mean something." Bra said, whipping the tears away. Darota placed her hand on Bra's shoulder and said "Bra. Proberly it meant something then, when he never knew you. But now he's met you, compared to the feeling he has for you it's nothing." "But he touched her and held her and...." Bra cried onto Darota shoulder, while she hugged her and whispered in her ear "Goten's not angry at you because you father wants you to marry some first class warrior. Are you shore you're not jealous?" Darota had a point. Bra was jealous along with hurt and pain. She was jealous, she had feelings for Goten like no other and the image of him all over another was upsetting. Darota lifted Bra's head up by her chin and said "Bra, I see the way he looks at you. He loves you and I'm pretty shore you feel something close to love. Are you really going to let this stupid thin get in the way?" "Its' not stupid. He lost it to her." "Okay he lost his virginity to her. But it will be his first time with the one he truly loves." She said pointing a finger at Bra.

Bra laid in her arms a little while long, thinking about what Darota had said was true and deep down she was jealous but also disappointment. She really did have a connection with him and it was strong. He felt her pain and she felt his. "So what shall I do know?" She asked, pulling away and cleaning herself up. "Let him settle first then you decide." "Awwww. I hate it when you use all this cookie fortune shit. What do I do?" Darota raised one brow and said "I wasn't the one getting upset because Goten slept with another girl way before he even knew you. Out off all the men your father has chosen for you, you hate them al. Now that you've finally found someone you care about, you're really going to act like an idiot?" "Hey, I'm not an idiot. I just got hurt. I need to have a little TLC." "Well you know where you can get that from." Bra knew who she meant. She wanted to talk to him but just couldn't. "So when shall I go. Wait. Sorry, I forgot. You don't tell do you? You like to be a freakin' fortune cookie." Darota laughed at her sarcasm and said "You hurt him." Bra gave Darota a death glare and she quickly said "And he hurt you. Just give it till tomorrow."

Although Darota was like a mother to Bra, she would still act like Vegeta some times. Which meant she would make you say thing or she only wanted to her what she wanted to hear.

**********

Meanwhile Trunks and Pan were in the queue for the drinks and nachos. "So, what does it feel like to be a prince? I'd ask Bra but she and-" Pan quickly cut herself off, remembering that Trunks was just as protective of Bra as Vegeta. "And who?" Trunks said, narrowing his brows. Pan was stuck; A) She couldn't say Goten because friend or not he would kill him, B) she didn't even know if anything was going on, and C) Bra was going to be in deep shit if he thought anything was going go. So pan just said the first thing that came into her head "Me. Me and Bra had a little disagreement." Trunks relaxed and said "About what?" "Errrrrr.... She said that seir's are better than werewolves." Pan was a bad liar, she got that off Gohan. Trunks could see that she was lying and said "Pan, I'm not hat dumb." Pan's heart started to beat faster, now she was really stuck. She was never a grass but Trunks could tell she was lying and there was no other option. Pan was about to confess when Trunks said "It's because she has to have an arranged marriage isn't it. My father keeps pressuring her about it all the time. It's not that I don't want her to marry it's just that I think she should be able to choose out of a verity. You know, like Joe millionaire." almost too quiet for Pan to hear but thanks to her werewolf hearing she was able to catch every word.

Pan laughed at his idea. "You watched Joe millionaire?" she asked in disbelieve. She just couldn't imagine a prince on a couch, eating popcorn and watching Joe millionaire. The look on his face told it all. Pan broke down laughing. Trunks face went bright red, he never ever told a girl this and this was the reason why. Leaning on her knees she panted for breath. She recovered from her laugh attack and said "Awwww. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing." Trunks went into a mood and said "No you shouldn't. But your still doing it aren't you."

Pan looked at him and pulled a face. "Come on Trunks. It was just having a laugh." "Well it's not a very funny one." He replied, keeping his head high and looking the people in front of him.

The line gradually went down and soon Trunks and Pan were choosing their drinks. "We'll have 10 hot dogs?" He said, turning to Pan. "11." "11 hotdogs, 4 large Pepsi's and....." "Nachos." Pan said. She loved her Nachos; she would never go into a cinema without them. "And 3 nacho's with cheese." The spotty guy at the till was not paying any attention to their orders but to Pan. He was staring at her with his mouth half open. He noticed that Pan and Trunks had stopped talking and were now giving him dirty looks. "So that's 11 hotdogs, 4 large Pepsi's and 3 nachos?" "Yeh." Trunks said. When the guy got a good look at Trunks he had this feeling like he had seen him before. "Do I know you?" he said. Trunks was quick to answer "No. Now can you hurry up with our food?" He never liked people knowing he was the prince. They would treat him different and ask him loads of questions. As soon the guy put the food on the counter Trunks gave him his unlimited gold card was off before anyone could see. As soon as they got far enough Pan said "What was that all about?" They took their seats at the back and whispered in her ear " I don't like people knowing I'm the prince." "But how-" Pan was about to asked but how can no one know who their prince is. When Trunks said "Seir's have bad memory. Only the royal and high people have good ones." Pan was dumbfounded. She'd never heard of that. Trunks saw the look of confusion on her face and explained it more. They spent most of the movie talking and asking loads of questions. They got told to shut up several of times by the audience but Trunks just said "Get fucked." He knew he could take any of them on.

************

Mean while, Bra was doing her best to avoid Goten. She sent Benquen, one of her guards, to go and ask Goten if he wanted his piano lesson that Tasha can take her place. She used the excuse of her and Hayden training.

Benquen made his way to Goten's room and knocked on the door. On his ninth knock Goten opened the door. Goten only opened the door wide enough for his body to fit so Benquen was able to see into the room. He looked depressed and sloppy. He was still thinking of Bra and how he hurt her. And disruptions were the last things he wanted, unless it was Bra. "What?" He said grumpily. "Princess Bra wanted me to ask you if you still wanted to attend your piano lesson and if so Tasha will be taking her place." Goten knew that Bra was avoiding him, he just wanted to know what he excuse was. "Why won't Bra be able to be there?" "She has to attend a training lesson with Hayden."

Goten didn't know whether to go or not. _Well I didn't just start playin' the piano for Bra. I played it with Bra. I enjoy playing it and hey, she might even change her mind and come. _He thought to himself while Benquen wanted patently. "Tell her I'll be there in 10 minutes." Benquen bowed before heading off back to Bra's room.

He knocked once and then waited for her to open the door. She opened the door and said "What did he say?" "He will be attending." Bra didn't want to sound too interested but she couldn't help it. She wanted to know how he was doing, what he was doing and etc. "Did he say anything else?" "No, he asked why you weren't coming and I told him you were training with Hayden." "How did he look? Did he look sad or anything? What was he doing?" Bra asked, not as discreet as she planned. Benquen didn't suspect anything. Vegeta was always a threat to his warrior, soldiers and worker and never wanted them to know anything that went on between the royal families. None of them would even think of asking questions. They just do as they were told, Benquen looked at the floor, trying his best to remember what Goten looked like and what he was doing. Bra waited a whole minute until he said "Sorry. He looked very sad and depressed. He never opened the door wide enough for me to see what he was doing but by the way he looked I don't think he was doing anything interesting." Bra thanked him before closing the door on him and walking into the bathroom and taking a hot, relaxing bath.

************

The next day.

Bra convinced herself that she should take to Goten and clear the air. She did her normal route; get up at 9:30, wash, get ready, eat breakfast and play the piano.

She was on her song when she heard someone come in. She never turned around to see who it was, she just kept on playing. After she had finished she turned around to see a very upset Goten. The look on his face made Bra motioned for him to sit next to her, he did as she asked and said "Hey. You okay." He failed miserably to sound normal but he couldn't when he knew Bra was upset. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Goten I acted like a jealous cow. I was stupid and selfish. You're handsome, kind, loving', easy going and caring. It's impossible for a man with all them things to not be taken. I'm sorry I acted like a cow." Goten filled with joy and happiness. He knew Bra loved him and her saying all them things about him made him feel so glad. A smile the size of Europe spread across his face. He wasted no time and pulled Bra into one of the biggest bear hugs she had ever had. It seemed like forever to them. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his soft warm skin. Goten took his chances and gently rubbed her back, nesting his head into her wavy hair, loving the smell of the Herbal Essences shampoo (It really does make your hair smell nice). She pulled away and looked at Goten. "So, want me to teach you the rest of love story?" He smiled and said "Certainly, Miss Briefs." Placing his fingers on the keys he began to play Love story. He was up to the last verse when Bra placed her hand on his and said "It's C not A#." He repeated the verse again, this time making no mistakes. Bra taught him the final verse and said "'kay, you know how to play all of it now. So you're going to play it all again without making any mistakes." "And what if I do?" He grinned, hoping here was a prize. "If you do I won't talk to you for a whole day. If you don't make any mistakes I'll get Bazz to make you a tower rich chocolate cake." Goten's face lit up with joy. He always wanted to taste a feather light chocolate cake but since he heard back on earth that the best one is the tower rich chocolate cake he would literally die for one. Of course eat it first then die. He inhaled and then exhaled a long and deep breath of air before placing his fingers on the piano and playing Love story nearly as well as Bra. His hands swayed over the keys like a flowing river, smooth and calm. His soul, mind, body and heart were all profound deep into the music. Bra was astounded when she saw how much meaning he was putting into it. After he finished he dropped his shoulders and leaned on to the piano, causing all the piano make a louder "hmm" sound full of different notes. Bra handed Goten the bottle of water from Ramon and said to him "Could you please tell Bazz and Leroy that I would like to have a Tower Rich Chocolate Cake made." Ramon was curious of why she wanted such a lovely cake made on such a normal day. "If you don't mind me asking Princess but why such a lovely cake." "Because Goten has passed his first test and that deserves prize. So would you be able to do that?" "Certainly." He said, bowed and left the room.

**Okay. I know this chapter was a bit boring but in the next one they start to get a little closer and ****someone**** doesn't like it. Well that's if there is a next one.**

**If I get at least 5 reviews I'll carry on but if I don't........................ I'M GOING ON SHRIKE!**

**Oh and thank you so much to Loregar. Who seem to be the only person reviewing. (I feel so sad).**


	5. Plan!

**Okay, so I know it's been a long time since I've written but you've got no one to blame except for yourself. Lol. (Joking) One of the main reasons I'm writing is because Loragar, thank you and keep R&R.**

**IMPRINTED **

Chapter 5: Plan

Bra handed Goten the bottle of water from Ramon and said to him "Could you please tell Bazz and Leroy that I would like to have a Tower Rich Chocolate Cake made." Ramon was curious of why she wanted such a lovely cake made on such a normal day. "If you don't mind me asking Princess but why such a lovely cake." "Because Goten has passed his first test and that deserves prize. So would you be able to do that?" "Certainly." He said, bowed and left the room.

*************

It had been 3 and a half weeks since the Son family came to visit planet Vegetasei. Bra and Goten had been spending more time with each other; this would have bothered Trunks if it wasn't for Pan keeping him company.

***************

Meanwhile, outside the palace, word got out that Vegeta still hadn't gotten Bra married yet. The people of Vegetasei believed that the royal family, them being the strongest and highest, should wed at an early age so that they can carry on a strong rase of the saiyans.

They saw it as, if Bra wasn't wed soon then the saiyan rase will not get any stronger. Trunks was a boy so it was okay for him but when it came to the princess it was a whole different story. They didn't treat boys and girls different they just believe Bra being the female should be the first to carry on the blood line.

Unfortunately for her, most of the people on Vegetasei were very demanding and had didn't like the royal family so much.

Underground in a dark and filthy tunnel a few council members gathered for a very _very _exclusive meeting.

"Okay, so is everyone her?" Asked a scary looking man. He had dark ragged black hair that came over his face and a well built figure. He seemed to be the one in charge. His stance made him look like a warrior. The crowd around him all whispered "Yes" trying their best so no one could hear, sadly one person shouted "yep" without realising the purpose of them being there. (There's always one, isn't there. Lol).

Some of them agreed to meet in an apartment but they were over ruled by the majority of the people who said they wanted no one to know about their meeting.

Everyone shot daggers at the man and carried on with the meeting. The tall muscular guy took his place on a little step, higher than the rest of the council standing. "Okay, so we all know why we're here." One man from the crowd clenched his hand into a fist and then punched the air above him. "To get the princess!" Several other people cheered and clapped at his comment, slowly settling down, the waiting man said "Yes. And why?" He already knew the answer but hearing the same amount of hate and determination from other people gave him satisfaction. "Because we hate the royal family." They all shouted I unison. "Okay, so how are we ever going to that with all the guards that surround the palace?" Said one man who seemed to look very wise. He had white strands of hair and very sharp facial features. He stepped forward so he was able to be seen my nearly everyone. The warrior like man spoke once again "I have a plan; all you need to do is help me do it. So what do we say?!" raising his voice just a tiny bit. The man beckoned everyone to gather closer so that he could hear what this amazing plan was.

************

At CC.

Bulma thought it would be a good idea for everyone to sit down and watch a horror movie. Saw I

They were right up to the part where the guys cuts his foot off when Bra could take no more and she buried her face into Goten's chest. Goten was a little surprised but didn't mind, in fact he wouldn't have minded staying like that for the rest of the movie. He wanted so badly the console he but with Vegeta and Trunks in the room that was going to be impossible. He looked around nervously, checking if anyone was looking. _No one's looking. Good, _Goten thought, he just didn't know how wrong he was.

Thinking no one saw he slipped his arm around Bra's waist and pulled her closer to him, causing her face to move closer to his neck. Bra slowly looked up at Goten, takeing in the scent of his Boss clone. Both were once again, drowning into each others eyes. Goten, taking in all her beauty and Bra, wondering if what he was doing was safe or not.

Oh, if Goten only knew how many people where watching him he would have never done it.

Surprisingly four people were watching them from the corner of their eyes. One: Trunks, two: Darota, three: Goku and four: Picollo.

Trunks didn't like the scene in front of him one bit! Darota was happy for Bra and was glad to see that she finally found someone. Goku, being his goofy self was as happy from his son as Darota Bra. Picollo was happy for Goten but was dreading what the outcome would be; he knew Vegeta wasn't going to take it well.

**Sorry it's so short but homework and all that crap. I'll think about the next chapter. If I'm in the mood I'll do it. Okay. Thanks and R&R.**


	6. Author's note

**Hey people.**

**Okay so I know that I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. It's just that homework and family and friends and what not that I haven't even got time to rest, let alone write.**

**So I promise I'll update soon it will just take a while.**

**Thanks and love you all. Lol!! **


	7. Is it love?

**Okay so, hey ppl. It's been a while since I've updated so it will take me a little while till I get used to writing at my best. Sorry it took so long. Like I said, homework and other stuff. Lol.**

**I know loads of people have added this fan fic to their favourite list and so many people are reading and I thank you all. You all keep me going. lmao**

**Hope u enjoy it. R&R. Lol.**

**IMPRINTED **

Chapter 6: Is it Love?

Trunks didn't like the scene in front of him one bit! Darota was happy for Bra and was glad to see that she finally found someone. Goku, being his goofy self was as happy from his son as Darota Bra. Picollo was happy for Goten but was dreading what the outcome would be; he knew Vegeta wasn't going to take it well.

***************

It had been a couple of days since Trunks had seen Goten cuddle Bra, four weeks since the Son family had landed on Vegetasei, three weeks since Bra knew that she had feelings for Goten, and four weeks since Goten fell in love with Bra.

Bra and Darota were talking about boys in Bra rooms, when Darota accidently told Bra, Goten had imprinted with her.

Bra's blushed a bright pink. She looked at the floor, the same way a kid did when he was guilty of something, and then looked at Darota, who was feeling bad for letting it slip. But when she say Bra smile she knew Bra wasn't telling her something and was now frustrated. Bra and Darota told each other everything, from clothes to sex. Although Darota didn't tell Bra about her knowing Goten had imprinted from the beginning she won't of expected the same off Bra. Yes it was bit hypercritical but what can you do.

"And why is it that you are smiling?" Darota asked. Bra still had a smile plastered on her face. "I know. I've know for a long time." "And you didn't tell me!" Darota said in an angry tone which Bra did not like one bit. She narrowed her eyes at Darota and spat "Me? You knew way before I did and you said nothing. I should be asking you that question."

Darota knew Bra had a point and it was her in the wrong. Although living with the stubborn King of Vegetasei meant Darota picked up a few things. One of them being the stubbornness, lucky she wasn't as bad as him. "Hn. So, when are you going to tell him you love him?" Bra's eyes widened at the words _love him._ She's had feelings for him, strong feelings, but never actually thought it was love. She backed away a bit so she could get a better look at Darota. "Love? I don't think its love. Just that I.........i have feelings for him and I can be _me _when I'm with him, not just the _princess." _ Thinking about her words, had she loved him? It crossed her mind a few times but she usually brushed it off as a little crush or something. But know actually thinking about the way she felt and the way he made her feel. Was it love?

Darota knew Bra all too well and knew exactly what she was thinking. "Only you can know Bra. What would you give to be with him? Would you be upset when he leaves? Will you ever feel the same way you do with him if you were with another man? Only you know the answers Bra. I can only help." With that she stood up from the king size blue bed, kissed Bra on the forehead and left the room, glancing at Bra on her way out.

**Bra's POV.**

_What would I give to be with him? ................ I guess I would give my piano. Hehehe. Okay, no messing around know Bra. What would you really give to be with him? We'll com back to that one. Okay, would you be upset when he leaves? Ofcourse. No Bra! That's not good enough! Why? Think Bra! Why? _

It was hard trying to dig out all the good things about Goten and why I like them, the main reason was because there was so many. So many things he did and said that drew me to him.

_The way he scratches the back of his head when he's thinking. The way he smiles that stupid Son smile that annoys my father every time. The way he acts himself around me and doesn't try to act bad. The way he is always friendly toward people and sees them for who they really are instead of what the human eye can only see. They way he makes me feel safe and open when I'm around him. He's... he's... he's Son Goten. _

Thinking back to the first question I began to realise that I would give anything to be with Goten. I would hate it when he leaves. And I know for sure that I would never be able to feel the same way i do with him if it were another man.

_May be. Just maybe. It is...Love. _

**End of POV. **

***************

"Take it easy Trunks." Goten panted, dodging a kick.

"Or maybe you need to train more instead of sitting around doing fuck all." Replied Trunks. "Come on-" Goten was sent flying across the field before he could finish his sentence. Recovering quickly he shot up to his feet and instantly transmitted behind Trunks, pulling his foot back, building up power and launched it at Trunks' head. Knocking him into the ground like a meteor out of space. Leaving a house sized crater in the ground beneath him.

"Finally. One good hit." Said a bleeding Trunk. _I guess he's stronger than I thought. look at him, he's acting as if he just flicked me, _Trunks thought. "Good?" Goten questioned. "That was just a tap."

****************

"Noshine, have you seen Goten?" Bra asked, slowly becoming irritated by the fatc that Goten was nowhere to be found.

"No Princess. I think he went training with Prince Trunks." Answered Noshine. She was a little bit scared being round the princess when she was angry. Everyone was. If it was one thing she picked up off Vegeta it was that she had no patients at all.

Bra bowed her head in thanks and left toward the deserted corridor. _Arrrrr. Every time I have good news something or someone always pisses me off. Why is it so god damn hard to just stay happy for one stinking day? _Bra thought to herself.

Caught up in her own thoughts, she never even noticed the tall, muscular figure that was standing just a few inches in front of her. Hitting a solid object brought Bra out of her thoughts.

"What the-"Before she could say anything else a pair of two muscular arms pulled her into a loving hug.

The sweet scent of Beckon cologne and outdoor open air immediately told her who it was. Goten. Goten loosened his grip a little, just enough so he could look into those sky blue eyes that got him every time. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

"Where were you? I've been looking everywhere." She pouted. She could never stay angry at Goten.

**Bra POV.**

His amazing smile that could make my day. His deep onyx eyes that reflect his mood. The way he scratches the back of his head like a boy who put his hand in the cookie jar. His loveable personality that anyone can just fall for. His soft, silky black hair, the way it never loses its hedgehog like shape. His moisturised, sexy body makes me want to rub my small hands against.

If I was to write an essay on what I love about Goten I can guaranty you that it would take up a 500 paged book.

**End of POV.**

**Goten POV.**

"I was training with Trunks and then I went to have a quick shower. Why did you miss me." I said, trying my best to sound sexy.

She smirked that same "Vegeta smirk". I could tell she was struggling to tip-toe up to me so I made it easier by leaning down and placing my hands on her slender waist.

"Hn. Well I wanted to talk to you about something."

I could feel my heart bang against my ribs. I don't know why but I had this small irritating feeling that nested in the pit of my stomach.

I guess she saw the worried look on my face because she quickly added "Don't worry Goten. It's good. Well for me it is." I was waiting. Waiting for her to tell me that it would never work. That we don't go together. Or that a Seir and a werewolf can't be together.

"Goten I don't know any way to put this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I-I think I' in love with you-" I couldn't control myself anymore. Every time I'm with her, every second, I fight the erg to hold her in my arms. To kiss her small sweet lips. To tell her how much I love her. To tell her that it's just me and her.

It felt like a fire burning inside my heart. A good, exciting, adrenaline filled fire that pumps my blood. A warm, calm fire that nests in the centre of your heart, sending currents of passion and love though your blood.

Without further or do. I wrapped my arms around her slim curves. Bringing her closer to me. I leaned closer to her face and finally claimed her lips. They were soft as a woolly coat. The taste of watermelon made its way into my mouth. Lying on my taste buds. Hmmm..... She tastes so good.

She slowly pulled away and lifted her hand up to brush my red flushed cheeks. She was so gentle, it was almost adorable.

"But Goten I said think. I've never been in love before so I'm not quite sure but I know that I have feelings for you that I can't explain and never experienced ever in my life."

She still loves me. That's all that matters I know she does just the same way that I know I love her with all my heart. "Bra, you don't know how much you mean to me. I understand that you don't know whether its love and that you're not sure but I want you to know that I have so many feelings for you and I will show you in all possible ways that you mean the world to me." I said leaning into her small warm hands.

"Just.... just give me time and I'll-" I pushed my lips against hers and pulled away. It was the first thing that came to my head that made her stop talking.

I don't want her to force herself to love me All I care about is her well being and that I love her. I just wanted her to know that I couldn't care less if she hated me as long as she was happy and safe.

The look on her face was so adorable. She looked so cute yet worried. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm scared if my dad and Trunks find out." She whispered then looked down at the pristine white floor.

Looking at the worried look plastered on her face I felt a small prick in the pit of my stomach. It hurt to see her hurt and unset. I had to fight the urge once again to pull her into my arms and hold her tight. "Bra" I said gently lifting her face up with both hands. "I know how much your family mean to you and how much the planet means to you and I understand that you want to go by your fathers rule to make your planet happy............. and I will understand if you choose you want to go by your planet."

Suddenly I felt a little sting in the middle of my chest. I looked down to see Bra glaring at me with anger filled eyes. "You actually think that I would choose my planet over you. Pfff. After I just told you how much you mean to me and ............. half of the people on this stupid planet don't even deserve to live." She sighed and then carried on. "Goten sometimes you're just like goku. Hehehe. Awwwww you look so cute when you pout. I want to be with you Goten but what if my dad finds out." I leaned down again and kissed her cheek lightly; leaving small butterfly kisses until I got to her ear and whispered "Well we can always keep it a secret."

I saw her perfect lips curls their way into an evil smile. God she is looks so sexy when she does that. I guess she agreed because she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. It was amazing. I could feel my heart raising. We get to be together. I finally get to have her.

Small butterflies flew wildly in the pit of my stomach and the dancing fire in my heart grew wilder. It was like my whole body was like a wheel that ran on Bra instead of electricity. The more of her the more things seemed to be so beautiful.

**Wow, it took me a while to do that one. Lol. I don't know why but I write better on paper so I had to write this story out in my book and then copy it out. I know it's extra but I want my story to be good. Lol. Anyway, hope you all enjoy reading and sorry if I made any mistakes.**

**Thank you guys, R&R. **

**xx**


	8. AUTHORES NOTEagain!

AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!

Okay, okay. I know I haven't updated in a long long time but I have been getting so much homework it's unbelievable. I'm sorry to tell you but all my homework means that I have not time atall to do my fan fics.

If I can then I will try to update soon. But I doubt it. It will proberly be a couple of weeks before I next update.

SORRY SORRY SORRY!! I'm pissed to. Lol.

Thank ya'll for review and I promise that I will write more.................just might take time......a long time.


	9. Hidden Secrets

**Ok, I know that you guys have been waiting for sooooo long for this chapter and I am so sorry but I have an excuse. **

**If you don't want to hear why I haven't been writing then just skip to reading this chapter. Soooo….. **

**Ok, so like I said in my other authors note that I was busy with school work and stuff like that. Well when I was about to write up my chapter my computer went all fuzzy and it fucked up and because I write my stories on paper for some weird reason I went and lost it. (I know, I'm clumsy.****) So when I was ready to type up the story again my dad told me that I couldn't use the computer because the screen was broken and I couldn't use my brothers because he was doing his course work on his so I couldn't write it up. Then my cousin was getting married and I know this sounds bad but I couldn't be assed doing it because I wanted to enjoy my cousins wedding and everything. But then I got loads of PMs asking me to carry on writing and I felt bad so I wrote this chapter as fast as I can. And my computer isn't fixed yet so I have to use my brothers. **

**So, due to the lateness and lack of writing this chapter is not my best, not a lot of detail but I did my best. Anyway… enjoy this chapter. **

**Imprinted****: Hidden secrets.**

Goten and Bra had been dating secretly for 2 weeks, in fear of being caught. It was hard but they managed it. Exchanging kisses when no one was around, sneaking a quick kiss when no one was looking, and even holding hands under the table whenever they sat for dinner. Like I said, it was hard but what can you do when love is in the air.

It was Sunday evening and it seemed like God resented Bra on today. First: her handover left her with a massive headache. Two: Trunk's house-sized friends came over and ate all the ham in the entire palace, leaving Bra with just cheese and toast for breakfast which Bra's stomach refused to like. And three: she hadn't seen Goten all evening and her on going headache refused to go, leaving a very pissed off Bra slouching over her pristine grand-piano.

Bra grumbled in frustration at just how shitty her day was turning out. _I highly doubt that my day can get any worse,_ Bra thought. But oh, just how wring she was.

"Awwww, come on, Trunks. We've been training for hours. I'm tired. Can we carry on tomorrow?" Goten complained, as every muscle in his body screamed in agony as a result to his never ending training session with Trunks.

"Fine", said Trunks between panting breaths. Tired from training, Trunks hunched over to rest his hands on his knees.

"Thanks Bro", said Goten. Smacking Trunks on the back as he passed, hitting him to the ground with a loud "THUD". "Ooops, sorry", Goten apologised.

"Moron!" a grumbling Trunks replied, quickly recovering and joining Goten on his way out the Gravity Room

**Goten POV.**

Wow! That shower was nice. So refreshing. Now all I have to do is find Bra. Damn, do I miss her? I haven't seen her all day. Just the smells of her lavender shampoo make me want to shower her with kisses.

**Normal POV.**

An impatient Bra awaited Goten on his king sized bed.

After taking tablets for her headache, she decided to search for Goten knowing he would be able to turn her crappy day around. So whilst heading to his room she saw a servant passing and asked "Is Goten in his room?"

"I saw him and Prince Trunks leave the Gravity Room 10minutes ago. I am sure he will be having a shower as usual, ma'am." Said the servant after bowing curtly to the Princess.

"Thank you." Bra said and decided to Goten and be there when he comes out the shower.

She slipped in, locking the door behind her.

Goten's room was a simple one. It had cream walls which made the room look even bigger than it was, with a desk in one corner of the room, with a peace of paper and a pen for whenever he feel the need to write or draw. A plasma TV on the centre wall and a cream king sized bed in left-centre. Pictures of the sea and the forest were plastered on the walls, evenly spaced out. A small white rug, the size of a chair was placed neatly beside the left side of the bed. Presuming Goten was to wake up on the left side. Simple yet classy.

So there she was, waiting, and waiting, until she had enough and decided to see exactly what was taking Goten so God damn long. Pushing to her feet, she headed towards the bathroom door. Just as she was about to open it a shirtless Goten came out wearing nothing but black shorts.

**Bra POV.**

Wow! Look at them muscles. Not 6, but an 8-pack. Hmmm…damn. They're toned so well. He's like a big block of muscle, all the way from his chest to his ankles. So big and…oh, so sexy. Makes me want to reach out and touch him.

**Normal POV. **

And that's what she did. She unconsciously reached out and gently touched his sexy, toned muscles. Slowly she traced over his muscular line. Pulled into a trance by his body, Bra never noticed the satisfying look blazing deep within his onyx-eyes.

Taking Br out of her trance, Goten unexpectedly pulled Bra into a hug, squishing her face against his bear chest. Bra, caught off guard by his action could only stand in surprise as Goten wrapped his big arms around her petite waist. Something about Goten's hugs made her feel fragile, small and something she never felt before…complete. The way she only came up to his chin made her feel like a child in his arms.

"I missed you." whispered Goten into the crook of her neck. Bra in return wrapped her arms around him. Her little arms stopped her from being able to fully wrap her arms around him. Don't get me wrong, Bra was at perfect height with curves that would turn girls green with envy. But up against Goten, well…she looked fairly small. Still in each others arms, they made their way to Goten's bed.

Bra brought herself into a sitting position on top of Goten so she was straddling him. Goten brought his lips to her neck and slowly made small butterfly kisses all the way up to her jaw line. Wanting to taste him, Bra brought her lips to his. Wanting more Bra gently bit his bottom lips, slowly and seductively ran her tongue against it, begging for entrance which her gladly granted. Letting her in to explore his cavern. A battle of dominance broke out and Goten of course won. Goten went back to kissing and sucked on her plum lips. Too fast for Bra comprehend; Goten had her on her back with him on top supporting himself on his elbows. He bent his head and carried on his attack on her neck, making his way up to her ear, he gently flicked his tongue out to lick her earlobe whilst whispering incoherent things into her ear, making her face turn a dark shade of red. She wrapped her legs around him as she ran her fingers through his hair whilst moaning in pleasure. As Bra slid one of her hands down to Goten's chest, rubbing her hands against his muscles. Goten groaned in pleasure as she massaged his scalp and touch his chest. They way her finger nail brushed his chest softly made him want Bra more and more. Just as she was about to pull Goten in for another kiss, a knock at his door caused them both to freeze still in their tracks.

"Open up!"

In the dark alleys of the Old Filthy Town, a cloaked man appeared from within the shadows. "Father." He cloaked man greeted in a hushed tone.

"Son." Said a deep voice, hidden in the shadows. "Have you thought of a plan?"

"Yes Father. I have a plan. And we will finally get our revenge. I will no longer have to hide behind the mask of an unimportant slave. I will no longer have to say "yes ma'am, no ma'am. We will have our revenge! We will finally kill the princess."

**0o0oohhh so there is a betrayer. Who do you think it is? And why would anyone want to kill the Princess? **

**And who do you think it is at the door? What if it's Vegeta? And he sees Bra and a shirtless Goten in a locked room together?**

**I'll try update soon. **

**Review please. Look, its right here!**


	10. Anything

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I'm a bad person for not updating!**

Bra brought herself into a sitting position on top of Goten so she was straddling him. Goten brought his lips to her neck and slowly made small butterfly kisses all the way up to her jaw line. Wanting to taste him, Bra brought her lips to his. Wanting more Bra gently bit his bottom lips, slowly and seductively ran her tongue against it, begging for entrance which her gladly granted. Letting her in to explore his cavern. A battle of dominance broke out and Goten of course won. Goten went back to kissing and sucked on her plum lips. Too fast for Bra comprehend; Goten had her on her back with him on top supporting himself on his elbows. He bent his head and carried on his attack on her neck, making his way up to her ear, he gently flicked his tongue out to lick her earlobe whilst whispering incoherent things into her ear, making her face turn a dark shade of red. She wrapped her legs around him as she ran her fingers through his hair whilst moaning in pleasure. As Bra slid one of her hands down to Goten's chest, rubbing her hands against his muscles. Goten groaned in pleasure as she massaged his scalp and touch his chest. They way her finger nail brushed his chest softly made him want Bra more and more. Just as she was about to pull Goten in for another kiss, a knock at his door caused them both to freeze still in their tracks.

Frozen, like a deer in the headlights of a car.

Within a heartbeat, both Bra and Goten were on their feet,searching for a place to hide. "Oh my god! Who the hell designed this room, there is no where to fucking hide!" Bra whispered frantically, frustrated by the lack of hiding places. As Bra scanned the room for a place to hide Goten struggled to put a t-shirt over his head, his black mane defined against gravity causing it a task for goten to put his shirt on. After another knock on the door, Goten finally managed to put his shirt on whilst Bra paced around the room, contemplating of all the torturous things he father would do to her if her found out about her and Goten.

The unknown visitor was growing inpatient as the heavy bangs against the doors became louder.

Unable to find a solution Goten walked towards the door and in one quick motion, pulled it open. Revealing a very pissed off Trunks. "What took you so long, idiot?" Trunks fumed as he pushed his way past Goten and into his room, coming to an abrupt stop as he laid his eyes upon Bra.

**Bra POV**

_Oh my god! please, kill me know. Come on Bra! Think! Act casual! Act casual! Stop standing there like a retard and speak! God sake women!_

**End of POV**

"Hey! Just the person i need." Bra chirped as she tried to think on her feet. "I came to Goten for some help with my computer 'cause it crashed but now that you're here you can help me." Bra said, proud of herself for thinking of such a good lie and saying so within stumbling on her words.

Seeing the look on Bra's face, Goten decided to help out. Bra was a pretty good lie, a bit too good, her innocent face, and her puppies eyes were enough to make any may fall at her feet. But to Goten, her lies were transparent, although Bra would never think of lying to Goten. "Yeh, do you know anything 'bout excel?" Goten asked, taking a quick glance at Bra as she mouthed a "thank you" to him.

It seemed as though they once again dodged the bullet as Trunks gave Bra frustrated look and frowned "Why don't you ask mom. She's the computer whiz"

"'Cause she's busy shopping with Videl and Chi Chi. And what are you doing here anyway? Can't get enough of Goten?" Bra teasingly asked, raising her eyebrows up and down.

**Bra POV**

Haha. i can practically see steam blowing from his 's what he gets for interrupting Goten and I. Damn, just a few more minutes alone with him and i would have been happy, but no, God loves playing with me and my damn hormones.

"Do you want a punch?" Trunks roared as he took a step closer. Ha! I ain't scared of him. Just one look at his purple hair and all seriousness is washed away. haha. From the corner of my eye i see Goten take a step forward, as if he's ready to pounce at Trunks if he comes any closer. Awwwww.

**End of POV**

"And what was you doing in his room with the door locked? If you came in here asking about your computer, as you say you was, why was the door locked?" The affronted tone of Trunks' voice caused her to bring her attention back to the purple haired boy.

Seeing the discomforting look o Bra' face Goten rushed towards Trunks "That pervert guard was walking by, you know the one who's not too sure on his sexuality, and i just got out of the shower and the last thing i want is to be perved on by a confused guy." Amused with Goten's'

reply, Bra giggled silently whilst the image of Goten and Cast (the confused guard) emerged into her mind. Unable to contain her laughter of the thoughts lingering within her mind, Bra burst in a fit of laughter.

**Goten POV**

If Trunks had just given us five more minutes. Five more minutes with my princess. Damn, i wanted to hold her. Put my arms around her small, petite body. Damn, I'm obsessed with this girl. The way she smiles, the sound of her laughter like sweet harmonic music to my ears.

"Trunks shut up. Or are you just jealous that Goten seems to want to spend more time with me rather than train with." Bra taunted, she was enjoy this. Teasing him. Them two are always at it. Haha just like me and Gohan, only Bra seems to get hit less. The blood rushing to Trunks' face was not a good sign. Definitely not a good sign. Although at times the banter is amusing, knowing trunks is reaching the end of his tether and with most likely hit Bra - not amusing. Trunks is my mate,my brother, my hero in my times of need. But Bra's my life, my soul mate, my other half and as much as it hurts me, I'd d anything to protect Bra. ANYTHING!

**ok , ok i know this is kind of shit but i just wanted to post SOMETHING asap. I've been trying to writing a story but it kind o got messed up and then i forgot and so on...**

**i promise by next week there will be a LONG LONG chapter to make up for my niglect. **

**Thank you! and SOWWI **


End file.
